Northern Cross
Northern Cross is a song by Sheryl Nome from the Macross Frontier television series, and was used as the ending theme for episodes 16-18 and 22-24. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Tabi no hajimari wa mou omoidasenai Kidzuitara koko ni ita Kisetsu ga yabukete mihakken sekigaisen Kanjiru me ga maigo ni naru Tabun ushinau no da Inochigake no omoi Tatakau you ni koishita Hitasura ni yume wo hotta Sono hoshi ni oritakatta Kimi no sora tobitakatta Dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka Mune no kodou ni ketobasarete korogarideta ai no kotoba Dakedo komatta na kotae ga nai Shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru Kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta Nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo Kimi ga inai nara imi nante naku naru kara Hito wa zenbu kiereba ii Ai ga naku nareba kokoro datte iranai kara Kono sekai mo kieteshimae Zutto kurushikatta Inochigake no deai Mogaku you ni yumemita Yamikumo ni te wo nobashita Sono mune ni kikitakatta Kimi to niji kaketakatta Dareka yoake no kanshou de gyutto daite kurenai ka Yume no kidou ni hajikarete tobichiru dake no ai no namida Sore ga mukidashi no itami demo ii Shukumei ni yobimodosareta hokkyokusei ga naiteru Douse meiro ikinuku nara Kimi wo tsukiru made aishite shinitai yo Soshite hajimaru no da Inochigake no owari Tatakau you ni aishita Gushagusha ni yume wo ketta Sono hoshi ni hatetakatta Kimi no sora sakitakatta Dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka Toki no hadou ni kakikesarete Sukuenakatta ai no kotoba Dakara mou ichido kotae ga hoshii Shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru Kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta Nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo Kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta Nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo |-| Kanji = ﻿旅のはじまりはもう思い出せない 気づいたら　ここにいた 季節が破けて　未発見赤外線 感じる眼が迷子になる たぶん失うのだ 命がけの想い 戦うように恋した ひたすらに夢を掘った その星に降りたかった 君の空　飛びたかった 誰か空虚の輪郭をそっと撫でてくれないか 胸の鼓動にけとばされて転がり出た愛のことば だけど　困ったナ　応えがない 宿命にはりつけられた北極星が燃えてる 君をかきむしって濁らせた なのに　可憐に笑うとこ　好きだったよ 君がいないなら意味なんてなくなるから 人は全部消えればいい 愛がなくなれば心だっていらないから この世界も消えてしまえ ずっと苦しかった 命がけの出会い もがくように夢見た やみくもに手をのばした その胸に聞きたかった 君と虹　架けたかった 誰か夜明けの感傷でぎゅっと抱いてくれないか 夢の軌道にはじかれて飛び散るだけの愛のなみだ それが　むき出しの傷みでもいい 宿命に呼び戻された北極星が泣いてる どうせ　迷路生き抜くなら 君を尽きるまで愛して死にたいよ そして始まるのだ 命がけの終わり 戦うように愛した ぐしゃぐしゃに夢を蹴った その星に果てたかった 君の空　咲きたかった 誰か空虚の輪郭をそっと撫でてくれないか 時の波動にかき消されて 救えなかった愛のことば だから　モウイチド　応えがほしい 宿命にはりつけられた北極星が燃えてる 君をかきむしって濁らせた なのに　可憐に笑うとこ　好きだったよ 君をかきむしって濁らせた なのに　可憐に笑うとこ　好きだったよ |-| English = I can no longer remember the start of this journey. Before I realized, I was already here. As the seasons wore away, Those who sense the invisible infrared rays become lost. I will probably lose them, These feelings that I risk for life for. I loved as if I were fighting to survive. I spent all my time building my dream. I wanted to land on that star. I wanted to fly in your sky. Wouldn't someone please caress my empty contours? Pushed on by the beating of in my chest, these words of love rolled out of my mouth. But no one answers them, and I don't know what to do. Chosen by destiny, the Northern Star is burning bright. Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness, You continued to smile so gracefully. I loved that part of you. If you are gone, then there's no meaning left to life. I don't care if everyone disappeared. If my love is gone, then I have no more use for my heart. This world can just disappear. I was always in pain. I would risk my life for that first time we met. I dreamt as if I were struggling to breathe. I reached my hands out blindly. I wanted to listen to your heartbeat. I wanted to build a rainbow with you. Wouldn't someone please embrace me tightly with daybreak's sentimentality. Tears of love that scatter as they are repelled by orbits of dreams will do. Their painful flow is just fine for me. Called back by destiny, the Northern Star is crying. If I have to survive in this labyrinth anyway, I want to die loving you to my last breath. And it will begin, The finale I will risk my life for. I loved as if I were fighting to survive. I kicked on dreams on until they are crumpled. I wanted to end on that star. I wanted to bloom in your sky. Wouldn't someone please caress my empty contours? The motions of time have erased away The words of love that could not be saved. So please, give me your answer one more time. Chosen by destiny, the Northern Star is burning bright. Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness, You continued to smile so gracefully. I loved that part of you. Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness, You continued to smile so gracefully. I loved that part of you. Disambiguation *'Northern cross' was first released on the single Lion (Single) as track 2. It was later released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 5 of the second disc and track 2 of the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ and POWERS OF VOICE as track 3 on the first disc. *'Northern Cross (without vocals)' was released on the single Lion (Single) as track 4. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Endings Category:Insert Songs